


gunmetal blue

by chimera (emptyheadspace)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Is A Dumbass, Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, ft. akaashi's pretty eyes, what did konoha do to deserve any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheadspace/pseuds/chimera
Summary: Bokuto was quite certain that Akaashi secretly hated him.He had thought about it for days, for weeks, for months, and he had finally reached the very logical conclusion that his setter must hate him. There was no other plausible reason in sight, and Bokuto was getting quite frazzled by this fact.Akaashi must hate him.You may be thinking, how did he come to this conclusion?Well, the reason was simple really.Akaashi was always staring at him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	gunmetal blue

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's probably hella lot of bokuaka fics with the same title but I just knew I wanted to write at least one bokuaka fic in my lifetime named "gunmetal blue" so here we are

Bokuto was quite certain that Akaashi secretly hated him.

He had thought about it for days, for weeks, for months, and he had finally reached the very logical conclusion that his setter must hate him. There was no other plausible reason in sight, and Bokuto was getting quite frazzled by this fact. 

Akaashi must hate him.

You may be thinking, how did he come to this conclusion?

Well, the reason was simple really. 

_ Akaashi was always staring at him. _

When Bokuto was spiking a ball on the court and did his little victory dance right after, Akaashi was staring. 

When he was changing his shirt in the locker room and trying to pull it over his hair, Akaashi was staring. 

When they were eating outside with the team and Bokuto found it in himself to act out a little skit for the first-years, Akaashi was staring. 

Akaashi was always staring, but that was not all.

He was always staring with the most disgruntled expression marring his beautiful face, his eyes boring deep into Bokuto’s soul. He stared at Bokuto with such a burning intensity that he could feel his entire being melting into the ground under the weight of those blue eyes. 

Bokuto had come to recognize the slight slant of those eyebrows, the little scrunch of the nose, and the crinkling at the edge of those lips. It put the fear of God into him every time Akaashi started to fall into that stare, now that he was certain he knew what it meant.

And he didn’t like what it meant at all.

He didn’t want Akaashi to hate him.

Bokuto never liked it when Akaashi got mad, although with Akaashi it wasn’t really anger as much as it was annoyance or frustration. In all the time he had known his setter, he knew he wasn’t quite the kind of person to hate anyone, or express such strong feelings of disapproval in clear view of other people. Even if he really disliked someone, he would often wait until training was over before letting out his quiet rants to Bokuto in the locker room. 

This made Bokuto all the more worried.

What was he doing that made Akaashi this annoyed?

He tried a bunch of things really to get Akaashi to stop staring at him like that. 

He tried to lighten the mood with jokes and little quips that he was sure could move even the most stone-faced of people like Akaashi to crack a smile. He even added all his most extravagant hand gestures and an excited voice to let Akaashi know he was being genuine. Bokuto thought it had worked when Akaashi even did a little amused snort at the one about the owl and the pig, but he was back to staring in no time. 

He tried to stare back, but that fell short when he realized that he didn’t really want to see how  _ scary _ Akaashi looked when his eyes were fixed on Bokuto like that. It only made him more pent up, and more jittery during practice when he became that much more aware of how  _ long _ Akaashi was staring at him. Even when he looked away and tried to busy himself with practice, it was getting harder now that he was trying to look. 

He tried to confront Akaashi about it, but then quickly found that he didn’t want to know the answer. Maybe he was just a little cowardly, but Bokuto really didn’t want to know the truth, especially if the truth really was that Akaashi secretly hated him. That would mean that Akaashi was just being nice to him out of pity, or out of duty for his captain maybe. How long had Akaashi harbored this secret hatred towards him? When in their years of friendship had everything gone so wrong?

Bokuto felt more than a little sad at the thought.

“Hey, does Akaashi hate me?” 

The other third-years gave him a look of surprise.

“What makes you think that?” Konoha finally spoke up.

“He keeps staring at me,” Bokuto said, a little dejected. 

The rest traded a pointed look.

Konoha shot Komi a look that said “are you hearing this?”, and Komi returned him a look that screamed “I must be hallucinating”, while Sarukui and Washio simply looked quite confused. Now they were just standing around — patting at their hair, pulling down shirts, and slowly closing locker doors while trying to process exactly what their captain had just said. 

Bokuto was too distressed to even notice.

“Maybe you should go and ask him,” Konoha urged, taking a long sip out of his bottle.

“What if he says yes?” Bokuto turned to look at him, his hair drooping comically. “What if he really hates me? It’ll ruin our friendship, it’ll ruin practice, it’ll ruin everything!”

Konoha took a deep sigh.  _ The universe must be testing his patience. _

“You’ve been so weird recently,” he finally said. “You and Akaashi just need to talk.”

“Maybe,” Bokuto whispered to himself, running his hand through his hair nervously. 

“Not maybe,” Konoha shut him up. “It’s a yes, now go and talk to him.”

“Now?” Bokuto jumped, his eyes shooting open in fright.

No way was he ready for Akaashi to tell him that he hated him  _ now _ . Not now, of all times. They were in the middle of the training season before qualifiers, and if he lost his best friend now he would be absolutely distraught, and then he wouldn’t be able to spike anything, and Akaashi wouldn’t toss him any balls, and then the team would fail, and they wouldn’t make to to nationals and—

“Mmhm.” Konoha was already starting to push him towards the door. 

“Hey, wait, wait-” Bokuto tried to protest, but Komi had joined in too, and with their combined effort, they managed to shove their captain out the door, depositing him into the sports hall and right in front of Akaashi, who was helping to clean the volleyballs.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi looked up. “What’s the matter?”

“Uh, nothing’s the matter!” Bokuto said hurriedly. “I’m just standing here.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Akaashi stood up promptly, sending a shot of panic racing through Bokuto’s heart. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Bokuto lied through his teeth.

“Your face,” Akaashi brought up. “You look pale.”

“Is that so?” It was taking Bokuto every fibre of his body not to run off like some maniac and raise even more suspicion from Akaashi. “It’s hot in here, I’m sweating buckets, maybe I should just go and sit down-”

“Here, have some water,” Akaashi insisted, putting a fresh water bottle into Bokuto’s hand. “You should rest more and stop exerting yourself too much after practice.”

He was looking at him expectantly, so there went Bokuto’s chance of dashing off and settling his newfound grudge towards Konoha and Komi. Trying to press down the heavy feeling in his chest, he lifted the water bottle to his lips and started to drink, hoping that the water would take his mind off this hellish situation he had stumbled into. Maybe if he finished the water Akaashi wouldn’t notice his evident panic and he could return to the safety of not knowing if he hated him. 

Whatever hope he had was dashed to bits in the next second.

Akaashi was staring.

“Stop,” Bokuto said quietly. “Just stop it, I know what’s going on.”

Akaashi still had the tact to pretend to look surprised. This only made Bokuto even more upset about what he was about to say.

“I know how you feel about me, Akaashi.”

Akaashi looked shocked now. Which only made Bokuto that much more distressed. Akaashi never looked shocked. Why did he look shocked? Did he really hate Bokuto so much that it had gotten to that point? What in the world was going on?

“You do?” Akaashi ventured cautiously.

Bokuto nodded a little too vigorously.

“I guess I should finally talk about it, huh.” Akaashi looked down at the floor, breaking eye contact with Bokuto.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be nice about it,” Bokuto said, willing his voice to stop trembling. “Just get it over and done with. We don’t have to bring the whole team down, and I’ll do my best to deal with it, but just please tell me the truth.”

If Bokuto didn’t know better, he would say that Akaashi looked  _ confused _ , as if he had suddenly lost the ability to speak. The worst part was, he had looked up and all Bokuto could see was those  _ goddamn blue eyes _ . 

“I see,” Akaashi said.

“Stop pretending like I don’t know,” Bokuto continued, a little more hurt now that Akaashi was still tiptoeing around the matter at hand. “I’ve seen the way you stare at me.”

“Are you mad about it?” Akaashi said, voice quiet and low.

Bokuto hated the way that sounded.

“No. I could never be mad at you, Akaashi,” Bokuto replied truthfully.

Akaashi sighed. It was one of relief.

“Well, do you feel the same about me?”

“Of course not,” Bokuto said, softening. 

He could never hate Akaashi. Never. The very thought horrified him. Even if Akaashi hated him, he could never find it in himself to return those negative feelings. He had never felt anything but happy when he was spending time with Akaashi. 

“Oh,” Akaashi said, his voice choking up. “That’s okay.”

He turned to leave.

“I could never hate you,” Bokuto continued. “Even if you hate me.”

“...What?” Akaashi turned around, surprised.

“I don’t know what you find so annoying about me, but I hope I haven’t made you too upset or disappointed or anything like that,” Bokuto said, slowly deflating by the minute, his hair going down with him. “I hope this doesn’t mean that you’ll stop tossing to me, because we owe it to the team to get to nationals, but I’ll stop bothering you if that’s what you want.”

“Bokuto-san.”

“You never have to talk to me again, we’ll only see each other during training from now on,” Bokuto continued. 

“ _ Bokuto-san _ .”

“Just go, you don’t have to-”

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was quick and chaste but it definitely got Bokuto shut up, silencing the doubts between them and speaking all the words that Akaashi could never have said. Bokuto stiffened against him for what felt like an eternity, but before Akaashi could melt into the floor and wonder if he had read the situation wrong, Bokuto was kissing him back. 

_ Bokuto _ . Was. Kissing. Him. Back.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, catching his breath. “I don’t hate you.”

“Yeah, I sure hope so,” Bokuto said, incredulous. “We just kissed.”

“We did.”

“I thought you hated me, Akaashi!”

“What gave you that impression?” Akaashi asked, his face flushing now that the moment had tided over. Suddenly the gym felt a little too warm, and Bokuto was just a little too close, even though they had just kissed and he had made the first move and-

“You always stare at me!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Akaashi gave him a very long look.

“Oh,  _ oh _ .” 

“I like you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed. How was he in love with this idiot? “I thought I was being very obvious about it but now I see that my intentions were misunderstood.”

“But you looked so angry,” Bokuto continued, convinced he was dreaming.

“I was frustrated because I didn’t know how to tell you that I liked you,” Akaashi admitted sheepishly. He looked so flustered that it made Bokuto feel all funny inside. 

There was laughter echoing through the empty gym now, and Bokuto was so delirious that it took him a whole moment to realize that it was his  _ own _ .

He was honest-to-goodness cackling, cradling his head in his hands as he sunk to the floor out of relief. All the sounds of the world came rushing back into his ears as he let out the biggest breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. He was giddy with joy, completely past the point of being calm and composed, all the pent-up worry inside crashing out of him like a wave. 

Akaashi didn’t hate him, no.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

Akaashi  _ liked _ him!  _ Akaashi _ . The man of his dreams, the setter of his glory days, the vice-captain to his captain. His best friend. His secret crush. Everything in between. It was that Akaashi who liked him back, and he had been so blinded by sheer panic this whole time that he hadn’t even considered the possibility.

It all made sense now.

He was just so relieved that his heart had almost given out just like his legs. 

Akaashi liked him. He really did. And he had kissed him. 

Bokuto had been holding this secret crush in for so long that for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

Composing himself, he turned to Akaashi, still vibrating with excitement.

He found himself looking back into those beautiful blue eyes, the ones that started everything. The ones that were staring again, but this time with a tenderness and none of the frustration that was haunting it before. Akaashi was staring again, staring at Bokuto with a renewed intensity, one charged with an emotion that he had tried to hide before. 

Akaashi was staring again, and this time? Bokuto was glad he was.

“I like you too, Akaashi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other bokuaka week works [here](https://emptyheadspace.tumblr.com/post/625261318908346368/bokuaka-week-works)
> 
> here's my [tumblr](emptyheadspace.tumblr.com) and my other [works](https://emptyheadspace.tumblr.com/completedworks)


End file.
